friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mona
Mona was Ross's recurring girlfriend in Season 8. She first appeared in The One After "I Do". Mona and Ross began their relationship just as Ross learned that Rachel was pregnant with his child, but because of Ross wanting Rachel to move in with him (because of the pregnancy) in result of that happening this led to their break up. Her relationship with Ross was often plagued with unfortunate coincidences, such as Ross giving her a key to his house before being forced to change the locks and her finding out Rachel had moved in with him on Valentine's Day. Relationships Ross Geller Mona's relationship with Ross was a friendly one and even when they were dating. The relationship later became complicated due to Ross being the father of Rachel's baby and Ross regularly forgets dates with her when Rachel has problems with the baby. The relationship ends in 'The One With The Birthing Video' on Valentine's Day. 2 episodes later, Ross sneaks over to Mona's apartment to retrieve his favorite salmon shirt when she returns with another boyfriend. During the credits, Mona comes over to his apartment because she thinks she still has feelings for him (but that wasn't it; he only wanted his shirt back). She asks if she can keep the shirt to remember him but Ross says no. Rachel Green Mona also seemed to have a good relationship with Rachel. She was very supportive of Ross and Rachel having a baby (she even bought a t-shirt that says "Fossils are my friends"), but wasn't happy that Ross was forgetting about her when Rachel was having baby trouble, although they still maintained a good friendship (But it could be possible that Rachel secretly disliked Mona because Ross had abandoned her for Mona during pregnancy and Rachel was wanting to talk to him about the possible re-kindling of a relationship, but this was mostly unlikely- Even in Season 2, Rachel despised Ross's girlfriend Julie because she was in love with Ross at the same time). Mona didn't even attend Rachel's baby shower, but that was because her appearances in the show were finished. Monica Geller Mona and Monica were chef colleagues at the restaurant Allesandro's. They also happened to have a good relationship with each other and Mona was even invited to Monica and Chandler's Halloween party. It is unknown if they would ever see each other again after Monica left Allessandro's to try and live with Chandler in Oklahoma (but that didn't happen) before returning to New York to get a job as a head chef at Javu instead of going back to Allesandro's. Chandler Bing, Phoebe Buffay and Joey Tribbiani Mona also seemed to have a good relationship with Chandler, Phoebe and Joey. Leonard Green Mona showed particular dislike for Rachel's father Dr. Leonard Green after the harsh doctor charged into Ross's apartment and started shouting at him about getting Rachel pregnant and not marrying her afterwards. She was very offended after Dr. Green called her a tramp and was hoping that her relationship with Ross would not end while Ross and Dr. Green were bickering about Rachel (Ross couldn't tell Leonard the truth because he knew it will upset Mona). As for that, Mona and Dr. Green hated each other the same way Ross and Dr. Green do. New boyfriend Mona had a new unnamed boyfriend sometime after she and Ross broke up and the relationship was obviously a good one when they are seen passionately making out on the couch after Mona gives him Ross's salmon shirt to wear after she accidentally spilled wine on his other shirt. The relationship goes on well but it is unknown how long it would continue. Appearances *The One After 'I Do' (First appearance) *The One With Rachel's Date *The One With The Halloween Party *The One With The Stripper *The One With Ross' Step Forward engaged Ross now is no longer a Two-timer and has giving up the other girlies in his life he is now engaged and happy with new wife Mona Category:Friends Category:Friends Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 8 Characters